


Selfie Stick

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>"i saw you taking selfies and i wondered if i could take one with you" AU - so that's a little weird, and I love it! please write it for klaine~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie Stick

Blaine loves walking around New York.

Always have, and he suspects, always will.

He loved it when he was younger and lucky enough to visit, but now that it is “his” city, Blaine has a feeling he’s going to love discovering each and every corner and shortcut that the city keeps to its citizens.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and a quick glance reveals a text from his brother.

_Don’t forget your promise little bro ;)_

Ah, right, the promise he made to Cooper when he announced that he was moving, literally, to the other side of the country.

Take as many selfies as possible to let Cooper “see the Big Apple through Blaine’s eyes”.

Or whatever.

But all things considered, Blaine can see the appeal of doing it, a recording of his discovery of his new home, steps by steps, shared with his brother. It’s fun, and Blaine is all for making his settling days more fun.

So he walks, and takes selfies–in front of key locations, for starters, and then Blaine moves on to more random backgrounds, places that amuses him for the sake of it.

Like this [dress shop](http://gomighty.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/enzsmain.jpg) in East Village, and Blaine tries to make a kissy face with one of the mannequins.

Blaine tries to make a face as dreamy as possible when he passes by [Cartier](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/27/91/c9/2791c99caef2c969f39fec29f6388879.jpg), but Cooper’s only response is “Go find Prince Charming.”

Blaine wishes.

After a while, his feet are killing him, but he makes his way towards Broadway–well, he  _hopes_ that he’s making his way towards Broadway, otherwise he’s completely lost.

Not that that possibility is such a reach, but he likes to believe that he is fairly acquainted with the city’s grid by now.

But as he walks by the MoMA, Blaine can see that he  _is_  on the right path. Avenue of the Americas, 7th and ta-daaa he’ll be on Broadway.

Gosh, he hopes he has enough memory left in his phone to take a selfie in front of each and every marquee.

Hold on.

 _This_ , he has to take.

Nay, Blaine  _needs_ to take a selfie in front of Robert Indiana’s [sculpture](http://www.urban75.org/photos/newyork/images/new-york-176.jpg).

Especially after Cooper’s last comment.

Blaine waits for a couple of tourists to be done–he even helps a couple of lovely girls with different accents to take a picture of them kissing in front of it–before walking in front of the statue, but not too close, to take his selfie.

Just as he goes to press the button, someone slides from between the V and the E to sneak into the picture.

Blaine almost jumps out of his skin–he definitely jumps a meter away from the intruder, ready to kick some ass if he’s being mugged.

“I’m sorry!”

Blaine holds his defensive stance, but he looks at his photobomber.

The man looks like he’s around Blaine’s age, and he’s cute.

And well-dressed.

And he looks terribly embarrassed, which only adds to the cuteness.

“What?” is all that Blaine can muster.

“I saw you taking a selfie in front of the MoMA–I nearly knocked you over by coming out of the building right here and then,” the man explains, hands still raised to show his innocence, “and I don’t know, you looked so happy and taking selfies in public is just something I wouldn’t dare to do, that is so brave, I just wanted to borrow some of that … happiness, and energy. I’m really sorry, I don’t know what came ov–”

“It’s alright,” Blaine cuts in, because he gets a feeling that the apology could go on and on if he doesn’t intervene. “You just gave me a scare when you popped out of there like that.”

The man looks down from his “exit” point. “I did did that, didn’t I? Again, so sorry.”

“Blaine looks at the picture and smiles. “It’s alright, I have to do it again though, it’s all blurry.”

The man offers his open palm. “To apologize, do you want me to take your picture?”

Blaine doesn’t know what makes him offer–though a small fear of seeing his phone taken away is to be taken into consideration. “What about a proper selfie together?”

“Really?”

“To celebrate a chance encounter in a new city,” Blaine offers with a shrug, and the photobomber gives him a small smile in return.

“Well, how can I say no?”

“Especially when you’re the reason the first one was bad,” Blaine adds in teasing as he aims with his phone.

“Especially then,” the stranger replies, knocking his shoulder against Blaine and making him lose his focus.

“I’m starting to think you don’t want me to take this picture,” Blaine notes and the man snorts.

“Nah, I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do or how to pause.”

“Smile!”

Blaine takes the picture, and it’s silly and whimsical and he didn’t think that today has this in store for him.

“I’m Kurt, by the way,” the photobomber says once they step away from the sculpture to let other people enjoy it.

“Blaine.”

—

From Cooper

_Who’s the elfin stud?! Already breaking hearts all over the city little brother I’m so proud :’)_

“Who’s Cooper?”

“My idiotic older brother.”

“Planning on breaking many hearts, are we?”

“Not if I can help it.”


End file.
